


He Wonders

by ParkerStark



Series: Triumverate Drabbles [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: But Tony worries, Clints proven that he loves Tony, Drama, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Tony's insecure, and Thinking is dangerous when you're a stark, and so he thinks, pondering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerStark/pseuds/ParkerStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders. Phil and Clint slot together so well...so where does he fit in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Wonders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ringshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringshadow/gifts), [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/gifts).



> Based around an RP i'm doing with Amy and Kees on Skype, and my character had to write it. Basic knowledge needed is Phil has been married to Tony for almost 4 years, and He and Tony just started seeing Clint a while ago.

He wonders. 

He watches them, watches how close they are, that they don't even have to try, and watches them slot together, and they've got something that he doesn't have with them. He's not sure what...but...

He wonders.

He sees Clint give Phil large smiles, and nuzzles him and kisses and hugs him, and is always happy for him....and then as soon as Tony steps in, tries to add something, its like a flip switches in Clint's head and he forgets how to be happy.

Tony tries to make him things, but it just makes Clint mad, makes him upset, and so he just quietly starts putting Clints stuff away, doesn't bring out the box of things (A phone, a computer, random rick rac, some weapons) that he's made. He manages to spread out the one or two he does far enough apart that Clint just gives him upset looks, but doesn't actually stop him.

...He's so confused. He has no idea what to do. None..

Clint doesn't want clothes. He doesn't want cars or weapons or trips or presents, and Tony can't help but think, even as he watches them, that what he wants is...Phil.

Tony's selfish though. He doesn't want to give up Phil /or/ Clint. He wants them both, and he wants them all to be happy together...but he can't help but feel....

Like he's the extraneous piece. 

He wonders.

If he were gone....They'd both be happy.


End file.
